Phantas, Planet
' Phantas' *Union World in the Xanadu System. - Upward sector of the Milky Way Galaxy. *Civil government: Elected Council. No Chairperson or leader. Decisions for the world are made by simple open votes. Planet representative is not elected but hired and considered an occupation (The Planet Rep is employed by the Phantas Council) *Population: 2,4 Billion *Capitol: Purple Dawn ( 20 Million) . Most cities are subsurface. *Class A Spaceport – Artificial Satellite in Orbit around Phantas. *Main Import: Luxury items, industrial goods, food. (Patients, Students) *Main Exports: Pharmaceuticals, Biochemical products, Psionic drugs, Psycho Surgery equipment. History Phantas, a very unique world, classified as a Garden World 1F. The planet was discovered and colonized by accident during the Second Exodus. Colony Arks destined for Eldorado Planet in the Maya System had to divert to the next possible star system after the lead ark was damaged during a deep space collision (to this day it is unknown what caused the collision and it remains the only “Hyper Jump” collision ever recorded 1). Like most Colonists leaving Earth for a new beginning on a new world, the group aboard the three arks bound to Eldorado were united by a common cause. The colonists were mostly of a group called Scientists for Galactic Peace, as well as members of related groups. The two undamaged Arks could have made it to Eldorado, but the lead ark could neither return or go on. The group decided to stay together and try their collective luck on a then uncharted system with many worlds and a promising rock core planet inside the “Green Zone” around a brilliant blue star. They named the Star Xanadu and as they saw their future home from space,a world with deep green and purple colors they called it Phantastic. (It was later discovered that another group of colonists named their world Phantastic a few months earlier and so the world around Xanadu became known as Phantas) The colonists landed on a Jungle planet covered with dark strange colored forests and teaming with an abundance of truly alien looking life. The colonists established their first town and began the long, slow and dangerous process to adapt to their world while they tried to adapt small areas of it to their needs. Little light filters through the dense canopies to the Jungle floor. Fluorescent plants in a myriad of “neon colors” make up for it and cast the dense woods in a perpetual magical wonderland. This darkness with those psychedelic glowing lights emitted by plants, bugs and many animals caused many cases of “Phantas madness”, and a third of the colonists suffered from it, turning them into raving suicidal lunatics. At the same time it was discovered that the rest suddenly began to exhibit the signs of Psionic powers. Telepathy at first, but then individuals with telekinetic abilities occurred in the second generation of humans born on the new world. ( By the fifth generation , there were even a few Teleporters among the population where everyone now had at least some Psionic abilities.) The Colonists researched the phenomenon and found a “semi sentient plant life form” created and altered virus like organisms to affect humans, in order to feel and partake in the humans emotions. It turned out that many of the higher life forms of Phantas had some degree of Psionic abilities When a Terran Survey ship found them and representatives of the United Earth Colony Affairs Bureau made contact in 2240, they found a small but thriving Colony with Humans of Terran origin but with Saresii like Psionic talents. Saresii and Union scientists worked with local experts to further research this phenomenon. In 2245 it was decided to classify details of this research as “Top Secret”. The trade of Phantas native life forms is strictly controlled. Today, Phantas is home to several Psionic Research Institutes and Psycho Hospitals. The University of Purple Dawn (Capitol) is famous for its Mental and psycho related research and state of the art faculties. Phantas society in general retained much of the groups original flavor by being focused on research for humanitarian and peaceful purposes and the cites and towns are often described as having a foggy serene and tranquil atmosphere. This almost mystical atmosphere is enhanced by the organic architecture, the use of transparent materials and the Phantas sport of flying using molecular net wings. All this does not mean all Phantas is purely pacifistic, artistic and frilly. The Jungles are still quite dangerous and many of the lifeforms use forms of mental attacks, that can be lethal. While most “Phantasians” are engaged in scientific or medical work related activities, there are those who serve in the Union PSI Corps and in the regular fleet. 1 The ISAH propulsion technology was not yet available and the Sarans revealed the inefficient and dangerous faster than light travel method of "Hyper Jumping" to pre-astro Earth. Category:Planets Category:Second Exodus Category:Second Exodus Societies